Lizzie
by Lisa House
Summary: Il la retrouva là où il ne fallait pas...
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Me voilà de retour HAHAHA! -'

Non sérieux, après une grande panne d'inspiration pour la suite des "leçons" (que je reprendrai pendant les vacances je pense, lorsque ces p***** de bac blanc seront passés) et j'ai décidé, après plusieurs mois d'écriture, de vous poster le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic' (il n'y en a que certains qui l'ont lu). Ne me demandez pas, cette idée est venue comme ça. Si vous trouvez ça insultant, très spécial, je comprendrais (c'est même ce que j'éprouve^^)

Cette fic' risque d'être violente et bien sûr, avec des scènes hot!

Personnages: Bien ûr pas à moi. Regardez ce que j'en ferai s'ils étaient à moi!

Spoilers: Saison 7

Chapitre 1:

Voilà deux mois, deux mois qu'elle avait disparue, deux mois qu'il se morfondait chez lui, au boulot, deux mois que l'hôpital était perturbé de la disparition de leur directrice, deux mois qu'il ne vivait plus et que Wilson tentait de lui remonter le moral, mais en vain, Cuddy n'était plus là.

**FLASH-BACK**

C'était un soir d'hiver, il faisait déjà nuit et il était plutôt tard. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Cuddy finit son boulot à une heure avancée, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'elle avait adopté Rachel et surtout depuis qu'elle sortait avec House.  
Elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dehors depuis le matin. Enfin, mettre les pieds dehors était un bien grand mot, par, quoi… Romantisme si elle pouvait dire ainsi, House l'avait déposée devant l'entrée de l'hôpital pour éviter qu'elle attrape froid. Du coup, elle était obligée de prendre les transports en commun ce soir là, n'ayant aucune voiture à sa disposition.  
Le froid glacial lui flagella le visage et elle remonta un peu plus le col de son manteau. Elle marchait vite, voulut rester dehors le moins longtemps possible et se rendit à la station de bus la plus proche et attendit que le bus arrive.

_HHH_

House était rentré à l'heure normale, Cuddy l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer avant vingt-deux heures et lui avait demandé d'aller chercher Rachel à la crèche, ce qu'il avait fait sans rechigner. Du coup, il avait dû prendre la voiture et laisser Cuddy et ses pieds.  
Maintenant, il éprouvait des remords en voyant la tempête de neige qui se préparait au-dehors, et le bruit strident du thermomètre qui annonçait que la température était descende sous le seuil de zéro.  
Il regarda sa montre, elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Il l'attendait bien au chaud sur le canapé, reposé d'une petite sieste faite auparavant. Il pensait à elle qui devait mourir de froid avec ses vêtements serrés en train d'attendre le bus. Bon, résolution, ne plus jamais la laisser revenir seule du bureau !  
Il avait attendu jusqu'à minuit, et puis avait finit par paniquer. Il avait appelé Wilson, son équipe, et puis… Sait-on jamais, Lucas. Rien de fluctuant pour chacun. Et là, il avait vraiment peur. Il l'avait cherché toute la nuit, après avoir déposé Rachel chez Wilson, à un tel point qu'il ne ressentait plus le froid qui s'imprégnait de part en part dans sa peau.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

Et voilà, voilà deux mois qu'il cherchait inlassablement, qu'il espérait la revoir vivante. Tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables étaient passés dans son esprit, et les pires étaient restés gravés dans sa mémoire.  
Ce soir là, il était encore plus démoralisé que de coutume. C'était censé être son anniversaire, ils en parlaient depuis longtemps, ils avaient pleins de projets pour cette date particulière, ses quarante ans.  
Alors pour noyer sa peine dans autre chose que des photos, House prit ses clés de moto et roula, roula jusqu'à ne plus savoir où aller.  
Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois que Rachel vivait chez Wilson et Sam. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en occuper sans pleurer, sans repenser à Cuddy.  
Il stoppa sa moto devant un bar réputé pour être un bar à putes et entra sans se poser de questions. Il adressa à peine un signe de tête au barman et alla s'installer à la table située au fond de la salle.  
En attendant qu'on prenne sa commande il détailla un peu les lieux. C'était un tout petit bar avec, presque à chaque table, un homme qui discutait avec une prostituée. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi aucune ne venait vers lui, mais il se dit qu'il devait avoir une tête tellement horrible à voir qu'il repoussait tout le monde.  
Le serveur lui apporta son bourbon et il s'y noya le plus vite possible. Il aurait pût le boire chez lui, mais pour lui, rester dans son appartement qui contenait tous ses souvenirs avec Lisa l'insupportait de plus en plus.  
Il sentit le liquide lui faire beaucoup de bien et il en recommanda un autre. En attendant une fois de plus, il regarda la pièce d'une façon bien différente de la première fois. Il remarqua cette fois-ci une table autour de laquelle discutaient quatre prostituées relativement bonnes. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien, de la dernière pire de chaussures à la mode, de la dernière passe, de leurs ambitions.  
Voilà des femmes qui avaient de l'ambition mais qui étaient tombées tellement bas qu'elles étaient obligées d'offrir leur corps au premier homme venu. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille quand elles parlèrent à la quatrième fille qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

-Bon alors ! E toi Lizzie, ta première passe, comment ça s'est passé ?  
-L'homme était… Bizarre. Enfin je veux dire par là qu'il voulait tout toucher tout de suite ! Mais il m'a donné un bon paquet de billets.  
-C'est normal l'effet que ça t'a fait. Ca nous a fait ça à toute la première fois. Après, t'oublie presque que ce sont des pervers qui te touchent.

House ne pouvait pas voir la nouvelle qui était de dos, mais il pouvait lire dans son dos qu'elle était dégoutée et qu'elle avait que très peu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les cheveux bruns attachés en une espèce de natte défaite, qu'elle portait un débardeur rose pâle bien trop grand qui laissait entrevoir l'armature d'un soutien-gorge noir. Il pensa à ce que ce débardeur laissait voir devant et, pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Lisa, il sentit son excitation reprendre du dessus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'après Cuddy une simple pute le ferait bander. Lors qu'il s'en étonnait, une nouvelle prostituée entra dans le bar et se rendit à la table des quatre filles aussi vite que possible.

-Bon anniversaire Lizzie ! Cria-t-elle.  
-C'est ton anniversaire ? S'étonna l'une des quatre.  
-Oui.  
-Quel âge ?  
-Je… Je ne sais pas… Murmura la nouvelle qui baissa les yeux de honte.  
-Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?  
-Lizzie a subit un accident qui l'a rendu amnésique. C'est mon boss qui me l'a amené pour que je lui apprenne tout sur le métier. Elle ne savait qu'une chose, qu'elle s'appelait Lizzie et que son anniversaire était le 21 mai.  
-C'est fou cette histoire.

Oui, c'était fou cette histoire, et surtout qu'il soit là pour l'écouter. Ce ne pouvait décemment pas être possible. Sa Lisa prostituée ? Il les écoutait parler plus attentivement, il la détailla plus attentivement.  
C'est vrai, brune comme Cuddy, les mêmes courbes avantageuses, le même surnom que sa famille lui donnait, la même date d'anniversaire. Il n'y avait que sa voix incertaine qui la différenciait, mais il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ne soit pas elle.  
Alors il tenta une approche, il fit tomber un mouchoir en tissu, qui avait appartenu à Cuddy et qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche, sur le sol près de la chaise de la femme, se baissa pour le reprendre et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour lui rendre. Pas le même parfum. Celui-ci était agressif et piquait les yeux.

-Mademoiselle, vous avez fait tomber ceci.

Elle vrilla son regard dans le sien et il se sentit partir. C'était elle, il en était certain. Le même éclat dans les yeux, la même expression du visage lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose.

-Lisa… Murmura-t-il avant de fermer les yeux convulsivement.  
-Monsieur ? Vous vous sentez bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.  
-Lisa… Réitéra-t-il.  
-Heu non… Vous devez faire erreur. Je m'appelle Lizzie. Et ce mouchoir n'est pas à moi.

House rouvrit les yeux et la vit se tenir droite devant lui. En plus de son débardeur trop petit elle portait une minie jupe au raz des fesses et des bottes en cuire noir à très haut talons.

-Faites-moi plaisir, gardez-le.  
-On se connait ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'animosité avec laquelle il la regardait.  
-Non, vous me faites juste penser à une femme qui vous ressemble étrangement.  
-Ah. Merci… Fit-elle peu convaincue.

Houe la regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il avait oublié de payer.  
Lizzie resta plantée debout au beau milieu du bar, le mouchoir dans la main.

-Et bin ! C'est ce qu'on appelle le coup de foudre !  
-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Brendy.  
-Est-ce que t'as remarqué comment il te regardait ?  
-Oui. J'étais juste à son goût, c'est tout.  
-Non, il est tombé amoureux de toi ! Et tu rougie alors toi aussi !  
-Arrête ça ! Hurla Lizzie avant de sortir du bar.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand grand merci pour vos gentils com'. Je suis contente qu'on me soutienne^^

PS: y en a qui m'ont dit pourquoi House ne lui dirait-il pas franco. Chais pas, mais c'est dur de raconter à quelqu'un d'amnésique ce qu'il était d'un coup, non? Surtout s'il est tombé ausi bas.

Chapitre 2:

-Wilson ! Wilson ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! Hurla House dans le combiné.  
-Quoi… De quoi tu me parles House… Il est deux heures du matin… Lui répondit une voix passablement endormie.  
-Je l'ai retrouvé ! T'es bouché ou quoi ?  
-Cuddy ?  
-Non le pape ! Oui ! Cuddy ! idiot !  
-Elle… Elle va bien ?  
-Je crois qu'elle est amnésique. Mais elle va bien.  
-Et tu l'as retrouvé où ?  
-Tu vas rire, mais dans un bar à pute.  
-Un bar à QUOI ?  
-Pute, Cuddy est devenue une pute. Elle se fait appeler Lizzie et a toujours son physique de…  
-Peu importe House, tu l'as retrouvé, c'est le principal. A toi de faire le nécessaire pour la faire revenir parmi nous…  
-Tu sais, elle était…  
-Tu me raconteras tout ça demain, je dors moi !

_HHH_

-Alors tu as revu Cuddy ?  
-Dan un bar, oui. Je te l'ai déjà dit !  
-Tu compte faire comment pour la reconquérir ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je n'oserais pas vraiment lui dire directement qui elle est, ça va lui faire un choc.  
-Bonne initiative. Il faut faire ça en douceur. Déjà, tente de la voir le plus possible et pourquoi pas faire sa connaissance.  
-Tu sais qu'il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour que je « fasse connaissance avec elle »…  
-Oui. Mais non. Tu peux faire semblant de vouloir coucher avec elle, tu l'emmène dans une chambre d'hôtel et vous discutez !  
-Tu sais qu'il y a une part de faux dans ce que tu dis. J'ai toujours et je désir toujours son corps.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel et réattaqua ses frites avec plus d'entrain. Il était heureux de voir que son meilleur ami avait retrouvé l'envie de vivre, de se battre et de la retrouver.

-Bon, ce soir je la retrouve ! Dit House en se levant, les mains pleines de frites volées à Wilson.

_HHH_

Ils étaient là depuis une bonne demi-heure et guettaient les environs. House n'avait rien dit depuis le début, et Wilson s'ennuyait ferme.

-T'es sûr que c'est là ?  
-Tu connais un autre endroit à putes ?  
-En fait, j'en connais aucun, mais…  
-Ferme-là ! Elle est là !

House s'était relevé et regardait une jeune femme brune se pencher vers une voiture. Elle portait maintenant un mini short en jean avec une chemise très ouverte, et des escarpins à talons très hauts. Elle semblait avoir une touche avec un homme, mais ne monta pas dans la voiture.

-Oh la vache… Cuddy… Murmura Wilson, les yeux grands ouverts.  
-Ca fait un choc hein ? Demanda House avec le sourire. Bon, j'y vais. Dit-il ensuite en détachant sa ceinture.  
-Non, non ! Attends ! Répondit Wilson en le retenant par le bras. Tu n'as pas oublié ce qu'on avait dit : soit pas trop pressé.  
-Je ne veux pas coucher avec elle pour profiter d'elle, je le ferais que lorsqu'elle se sentira mieux.  
-Bien, t'as bien retenu ta leçon. Railla Wilson. Bonne chance.  
-Oui, j'en aurais besoin.

House sortit de la voiture et resta un moment à côté à regarder Cuddy marcher sur le trottoir. Il rassembla toutes ses forces, soupira et s'approcha d'elle. Instinctivement, elle le regarda en pensant que c'était un autre client, et sortit le sourire charmeur d'occasion, mais il s'effaça rapidement en voyant qui était devant elle.

-Vous… Souffla-t-elle.  
-Bonsoir… Heu… J'aimerais… On peut se voir ?  
-C'est que j'attends un client qui va revenir d'un instant à l'autre…  
-Ah, bon… A une prochaine fois peut être…

House baissa un regard abattu et tourna les talons, doucement. Cuddy le regarda marcher en boitant, pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de le connaître ?

-Attendez ! Dit-elle.

Elle allait le regretter, mais cet homme l'intriguait.

-On peut… Se voir si vous voulez. Mais loin d'ici.  
-Ok. Dit House, tout content que sa manœuvre ait marchée.

Il suivit Cuddy qui se dépêchait d'atteindre le taxi le plus proche qui les déposa à l'autre bout de la ville. Cuddy commanda une chambre aussi vite et ils montèrent dans la chambre sans dire un mot. Cuddy déposa ses affaires sur la commode et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. House la regardait faire, curieux de savoir si elle pensait qu'il voulait coucher avec elle et qu'elle s'y préparait, ou au contraire. Mais la voir immobile sur le lit le rassura et il s'approcha.

-J'imagine que vous n'avez aucune envie de coucher avec moi. Dit Cuddy l'air presque menaçant.  
-Non… Pas vraiment.

House s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du lit en soupirant, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait engager la discussion.

-On se connait ? Demanda Cuddy suspicieusement.

Cet homme ne la regardait pas comme les autres hommes. Mis à part le désir, il y avait autre chose…

-Je m'appelle Gregory House, je suis diagnosticien et je travaille au Princeton Plainsboro.  
-Princeton Plainsboro… Souffla Cuddy.  
-Ce nom vous semble familier ?  
-Non. Répondit sèchement Cuddy. Je vous redemande, on se connaît ?  
-Vous rappelez-vous de votre vie avant… Tout ça ?  
-Ca vous troue le cul de me répondre ? Demanda vivement Cuddy en se relevant.  
-Non, je… Laissez-moi du temps, c'est…  
-Peu importe, je savais que je faisais une connerie en venant ici. Je m'en vais. A jamais.  
-Non ! Attendez ! Tenta de la retenir House en se levant à son tour.

Cuddy se retourna et le fusilla du regard. A cet instant, House trouva qu'elle faisait vraiment vulgaire, en plus du vocabulaire du milieu qu'elle avait apprit, son air dégouté représentait vraiment ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais justement, il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, impossible.

-Je sais qui vous êtes vraiment. Mais il faut me laisser du temps pour vous l'expliquer.  
-Et je suis QUI. Appuya Cuddy.

Le fait qu'elle semblait remontée contre lui n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

-Vous pouvez vraiment me dire qui je suis ? Parce que vous pensez pouvoir tout faire changer en me disant que je ne fais pas partit de ce monde immonde ? J'ai tout raté ! Je ne suis rien, tous les soirs je vends mon corps à une dizaine d'hommes qui me touchent, me reluquent, me rentrent dedans, me payent et se cassent aussi ite qu'ils sont arrivés. La journée, je ne fais rien, je me noie dans ma misère et prie pour que mon mac ne pointe pas son nez. Et vous, vous voulez me faire espérer ? Me dire qu'avant cette merde j'avais une vie parfaite ? En plus de ça, je me pose constamment la question de savoir qui je suis, dès que j'entends les filles parler du métier, je ne me sens pas dans mon élément, dès que je m'habille, je me trouve affreuse. Je n'aime pas du tout ce que je suis, et je n'aime pas ne pas connaitre mon passé. Mais vous allez me dire quoi ? Que j'étais mariée et très amoureuse ? Que j'avais de très beaux enfants et que je les emmenais à l'école ? Que j'étais pleine aux as et que je m'habillais dans les plus beaux magasins de la ville ? Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. On ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un de la misère. Je suis désolée, au revoir.  
-Vous vous appelez Lisa Cuddy, et vous étiez médecin.

Cuddy se stoppa et se retourna vers House.

-Enfin, doyenne de médecine, endocrinologue, directrice du Princeton, et… Mère, et vous l'avez dit… Amoureuse. Enfin je l'espère.  
-Que… Je… Et vous…  
-J'étais votre compagnon. Un soir vous avez disparut comme ça, et plus de nouvelles.

Cuddy tenta de reprendre sa respiration qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir bloquée, et alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Comment je peux vous croire ? Ce que vous me dites, c'est exactement ce que je ne voulais pas entendre.  
-Laissez-moi tout vous raconter. Peut être que la mémoire va vous revenir.  
-Je suis désolée. Je… Je dois réfléchir.

Elle se leva à nouveau, et cette fois-ci, quitta la chambre. House resta en plan sur le fauteuil, et emprisonna sa tête entre ses mains.

-Et merde… Souffla-t-il.  
__

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

Miki beauocup beaucoup! ntre deux révisions, je vous poste le prochain chapitre!

Chapitre 3:

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il marchait de long en large sur le trottoir. Il jetait de temps en temps des regards sur le vaste trottoir d'en face, espérant qu'elle apparaisse. Il savait bien qu'elle refuserait de lui parler après l'évènement de la veille, mais il ne perdait pas courage. Et puis il la vit, presque dans le même accoutrement que la veille et traversa rapidement.

-Lisa !

Elle tourna son regard vers la voix et ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant House s'approcher rapidement d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit demi-tour le plus vite possible.

-Attendez Lisa !  
-Allez-vous-en ! Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! Et vous non plus si c'est pour me dire des conneries comme hier soir! Et puis je m'appelle Lizzie !

House qui avait réussit à la rattraper d'une façon incertaine, l'attrapa fermement par le bras pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas et ajouta, passablement essoufflé.

-Alors vous ne m'avez pas cru…  
-Je… Je ne vous ai jamais cru, voilà ! Vous êtes content ? Maintenant lâchez-moi avant que je hurle à la mort !  
-Je vous en pris, j'ai vraiment besoin que vous me croyez. Vous devez certainement me prendre pour un con, un fou, un névrosé, et moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais tout ça parce que ça ne me ressemble absolument pas, mais c'est vrai. Je le jure sur la tête de votre fille.  
-Je n'ai pas de fille ! Hurla Cuddy en réussissant à se dégager de House.

Elle lui lança un regard empli de tristesse et de fureur et s'enfuit en courant. Encore une fois de raté. Mais le pire était qu'il disait vrai, il avait besoin d'elle mais il était incapable de se comporter comme il l'était avant. Il s'agissait de Cuddy bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il faire ses blagues douteuses à une femme devenue pute ? Comment pouvait-il reconquérir une femme terrifiée et abîmée autrement que par la douceur ? Dans un souffle impuissant, il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui se noyer dans l'alcool.

_HHHH_

-Docteur House ? Quelqu'un vous attend en bas.

House leva les yeux de sa BD et questionna Brenda du regard.

-Qui est-ce ?  
-Heu… Vous verrez bien.  
-Est-ce que cette personne vaut la peine que je me lève ?  
-Je crois, oui.  
-Bien, alors j'arrive.

Il prit sa canne et descendit après avoir attendu longuement l'ascenseur. Il arriva dans le hall et chercha du regard une personne spéciale. Il remarqua alors une jeune femme brune, une queue de cheval haute, un mini short en jean, des espadrilles à talons, un sweat gris beaucoup trop grand pour elle, et l'air totalement perdue… Cuddy.  
Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, remarquant au passage les coups d'œil que lui jetait le personnel, persuadé de reconnaître en cette personne leur patronne. Elle avait l'air tellement désespérée qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle en douceur. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Lisa… Murmura-t-il.  
-Vous… Je…

Et puis, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle fondit en larmes. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras, en une totale incompréhension. Il ne sut quoi faire mis à part lui tapoter le dos. Elle releva son visage outrageusement maquillée et il vit dans ses yeux la plus grande tristesse du monde.

-Vous voulez vous en allez d'ici ?

Elle fit signe de la tête et il ramassa son petit sac à main avant de l'entrainer vers les portes. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards inquisiteurs et perturbés des autres, mais il n'en avait cure.

_HHHH_

Il ouvrit la porte de son appartement et l'invita à entrer. Elle le fit, un peu retissante et s'assit sur le canapé.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?  
-Du thé, merci.  
-Je savais que vous alliez dire ça. Dit-il en un sourire.

Elle le lui rendit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher à tout et de tenter de savoir si elle avait déjà été dans cette pièce. House qui avait remarqué son hyper activité, lui attrapa les mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pas besoin de toucher à tout jeune dame, ce sont bien des objets de cuisine !

Cuddy eut un petit rire et se demanda vraiment qui était cet homme. Il l'intriguait.

-Et pas besoin de me fixer comme ça, je suis bien vivant !  
-C'est que vous êtes tellement différent des autres hommes. Vous ne me sautez pas dessus immédiatement, vous êtes galant, et plutôt intentionné envers moi… Vous m'intriguez.  
-C'est l'effet que je fais aux femmes. Mais juste une chose, sachez que j'ai du mal à me contenir.

Cuddy lui sourit et retourna dans le salon pendant qu'il servait le thé dans une tasse pas du tout appropriée pour. Il la rejoignit rapidement un plateau à la main. Elle attrapa la tasse avec plaisir et la reposa presque sur le moment tellement elle était chaude.

-Comment vous êtes arrivés à l'hôpital ?  
-Je me rappelais le nom de l'hôpital que vous m'aviez donné, et je m'y suis rendue.  
-Mais pourquoi ça ?  
-J'avais… Besoin de vous parler.

House ne répondit rien, voulant la laisser se confier seule.

-Depuis le début je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai peur de vous croire, mais en même temps, je me pose des questions, pourquoi vous inventeriez tout ça ? Mais comprenez moi, ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'apprendre que ma vie aurait pu être bien meilleure.  
-Croyez-moi, je dis la vérité Lisa.  
-Et le fait que vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler Lisa est aussi un facteur qui fait que j'ai envie de vous croire. Finit-elle en un mouvement évasif.

House ne fit que lui sourire, ce à quoi elle répondit en l'imitant. Elle baissa le regard, de plus en plus gênée par ce regard bleu intense, et ses yeux tombèrent sur sa tenue presque inexistante.

-Je me sens nue, c'est stupide, mais…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'était levé. Elle le suivit, curieuse de ce qu'il était parti faire lorsqu'elle le retrouva devant un placard.

-J'ai du garder quelques affaires à vous.

Il jeta des vêtements qu'elle portait au boulot sur le lit et, mécontent, repartit dans le placard. Cuddy s'approcha du lit et attrapa les vêtements en les regardant de travers.

-Je portais ça, moi ?  
-Oh que oui ! Et tout l'hôpital bavait sur toi ! Moi le premier !

Il se retourna soudainement, se rendant compte de l'utilisation du tutoiement. Elle sourit comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

-Ah ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu aimais bien porter des joggings à la maison dès que tu rentrais du boulot. Mets ça.  
-Ca ? Demanda-t-elle surprise en montrant un jogging gris vraisemblablement moulant.  
-Oui, tu faisais exprès de le porter ici. Railla House avant de sortir de la chambre pour la laisser se changer.

_HHHH_

-Alors, raconte-moi ma vie d'avant… Demanda Cuddy en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé, un verre de vin rouge à la main.  
-Comme je t'ai déjà dit, tu es directrice de l'hôpital Princeton. Accessoirement, tu étais endocrinologue. Tu adore les enfants, d'ailleurs tu as toujours voulut en avoir depuis toujours. Au début de ton désire d'être enceinte, ce fut très difficile pour toi, enchaînant ratés sur ratés. Tu as donc résolu ton problème par l'adoption, et après un premier échec, tu as trouvé Rachel. De notre côté, on se connait depuis plus de vingt ans. On était dans la même fac de médecine, et alors que j'étais en troisième année, tu n'étais qu'en première année, et j'arrivais à tricher sur toi pendant les tests. Pour un soir, on s'est rentré dedans, autant le dire avec les bons mots, et on s'est perdu de vu. Jusqu'à l'incident avec ma jambe qui m'a entraîné dans ton hôpital. Et avec ma femme du moment, vous avez décidé de me faire garder ma jambe. Je vous en ai voulut mais tu m'as proposé un boulot de diagnosticien, et j'ai accepté. Notre quotidien se faisait de flirts, regards et gestes équivoques. Jusqu'à ce que, à cause de la vicodin, j'imagine une nuit avec toi. J'ai du aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique, ce qui m'a considérablement éloigné de toi. Tu es même tombée dans les bras d'un nain, immonde et impuissant détective privé incapable de faire son boulot convenablement. Mais il a suffit de la mort d'une de mes patientes pour que tu te rendes compte que tu ne pouvais plus vivre sans moi. Et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais le fait est que pendant plusieurs mois, on a vécu une histoire unique. Ca n'a jamais été nunuche, romantique à souhait, mais chaque jour apportait sa dose de surprise et on aimait ça. Jusqu'au jour où…

House leva les yeux et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il se demanda bien à quel moment elle l'avait lâché et imagina que c'était au passage Lucas. Normal, se dit-il, qui a envie d'entendre parler de lui ? Mais il était obligatoire sinon la suite de son histoire tombait à l'eau.  
Il lui prit des mains son verre de vin qu'elle n'avait presque pas touché, l'allongea bien sur le canapé et fit basculer la couverture sur elle. Il s'assura qu'elle ne manquait de rien et alla se mettre au piano.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Un grand grand merci à tous!

Chapitre 4:

-Hey !

Cuddy tourna la tête et sourit au visiteur.

-Bonsoir. Répondit-elle sur un ton enjoué.  
-Tu n'as pas eu de problème en rentrant hier ?  
-Non, je ne travaillais pas.  
-On peut se voir ?  
-Pas pour le moment, j'ai un client qui cherche une place et qui va arriver. Dit-elle relativement gênée en montrant une voiture noire qui tournait en rond.  
-Ho… Je vois. Fit House déçu. Tu es obligé de continuer tout ça maintenant que tu sais que je dis la vérité ?  
-Je ne peux pas faire tout ce dont j'ai envie House, je suis le pantin d'un homme qui peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Mais dans une heure ou deux, on peut se retrouver si tu veux.  
-Ok, chez moi ?  
-Je préfèrerais que tu viennes me chercher en voiture si ça ne t'embête pas…  
-D'accords, à tout à l'heure !

Cuddy lui fit un sourire charmeur et courut jusqu'à la voiture qui avait enfin trouvé un endroit où se garer. House la regardait partir avec cet homme inconnu et ne put réprimer une envie de vomir. Dire qu'elle vendait son corps à d'autres hommes qu'à lui, dire que ces hommes la caressaient alors qu'il s'interdisait de la toucher. Que la vie est dure quand les sentiments entrent en jeu ! Mais il savait qu'elle était coincée dans ce monde. Lorsqu'il aurait enfin fait revenir l'entière Cuddy, il s'en occuperait de son connard de mac.

HHHH

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas aller directement chez moi ?

Cuddy ne répondit rien, se contenta de soupirer et de laisser trainer son regard vers la fenêtre.

-Tout va bien ?  
-Oui, tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée… Répondit Cuddy passablement sur les nerfs.

House préféra ne rien ajouter, imaginant sans mal l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle devait être. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez House et il l'invita à entrer. Sans lui demander, il alla lui préparer du thé et revint dans le salon, la tasse fumante dans la main. Il se stoppa à l'entrée du salon en voyant son regard perdu.

-Je me permets de le redemander, mais tout va bien ?  
-Je suis épuisée…

Elle soupira longuement puis remonta le regard vers lui en un grand sourire, l'invitant à s'installer près d'elle. Ce qu'il fit en s'asseyant presque face à elle et en passant son bras le long du dossier du canapé.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

House haussa les sourcils, l'incitant à continuer.

-Est-ce que… Tu pourrais m'accompagner acheter d'autre vêtements, je n'ai que toi. Mais quand tu auras le temps ?  
-J'ai tout le temps.  
-Mais tu ne travailles pas ?  
-Wilson sait que je t'ai retrouvé, alors il évite de me donner des cas et il me laisse tranquille.  
-Oh… Quand tu veux alors ! Se réjouît Cuddy.

HHHH

On sonna à la porte, House alla ouvrir en sachant déjà qui était derrière. Il ouvrit et vit passer une Cuddy déboussolée qui alla directement s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain. House la suivit, inquiet, n'osa pas entrer de peur de la perturber encore plus, mais le fit quand même quand il entendit le son de l'eau coulant sous la douche. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le rideau de douche qui renvoyait l'ombre fine du corps de Cuddy. Il revint rapidement à la réalité, se racla la gorge et se traitant au passage d'idiot pour demander :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

En même temps, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il n'allait tout de même pas la virer de sa douche ! Depuis un mois elle se sentait mieux, s'ouvrait à lu et semblait retrouver la mémoire. Elle avait l'air heureuse avec lui et il lui rendait en biens vestimentaires en tout genre.  
Il haussa les épaules puis sortit de la pièce. C'était à elle de faire le premier pas en lui racontant ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il sourit légèrement en réalisant que depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé en prostitué, il avait considérablement changé. Il avait semblerait-il murit et s'était remis en compte : qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une telle situation ?  
Il sursauta quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Cuddy porter le fameux jogging gris qu'elle adorait porter quand elle venait ici. Elle semblait gênée et baissa son regard.

-Excuse-moi…  
-De quoi ?  
-De m'imposer comme ça, mais il n'y a qu'ici où je me sens bien…  
-Aucun problème Lisa.  
-C'est qu'un homme particulièrement entreprenant est venu me voir ce soir. Je n'ai pas pu lui dire non, mon mac rodait dans le coin… J'étais tellement déboussolée que je suis rentrée directement chez toi.  
-Oh merde… Souffla House pour lui-même. Lisa, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose.  
-Mais quoi ?  
-Ne retourne jamais dans ce quartier ! Reste ici, c'est presque chez toi maintenant.  
-Mais il me retrouvera d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Et puis qu'est-ce que je connais de cette vie, hein ? A part ce que tu peux m'en raconter, je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! Commença à s'emporter Cuddy.  
-Tu retrouveras bien la mémoire d'une façon ou d'une autre ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans ce métier, rien à faire dans ces vêtements, rien à faire dans cet endroit ! Ta vie est avec moi, ton hôpital, ta vie… Se radoucit House.  
-Ma fille…  
-Laisse-moi te la présenter, la mémoire te reviendra peut-être.  
-Oui. Tenta de se convaincre Cuddy. Oui… Elle contourna House et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

House l'imita et pour une fois la prit dans ses bras. Il la serra aussi fort qu'il pu tout en s'imprégnant de son parfum i doux qu'il lui avait acheté.

-Merci. Murmura Cuddy dans le cou de House.

Elle rompit leur étreinte sans pour autant le lâcher et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent puis virent la distance entre leurs visages se raccourcirent considérablement. Cuddy ferma les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de House. Le baiser fut tout d'abord hésitant pour chacun, puis se rendant compte que l'autre ne voulait toujours pas rompre le lien, ils approfondirent de plus en plus le baiser, jusqu'à ce que leurs langues se rejoignent.  
House sentit Cuddy sourire contre sa bouche, appréciant son contact, et bouger jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de lui, son côté prostituée reprenant du dessus. House recula légèrement la tête en arrière et Cuddy rouvrit les yeux, surprise.

-Lisa… C'est peut être… Se surprit à dire House, comme s'il voulait stopper ce baiser !

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et posa son indexe sur sa bouche.

-Ne dis rien, laisse toi faire. Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu avais l'intention de ne pas en profiter ! Depuis un mois je commence sérieusement à te connaître, et je sais que tu apprécies mon contact. Alors profite, tout simplement… Dit Cuddy, un grand sourire sur les lèvres que House n'avait jamais vu depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

J'avais un peu oublié de poster la suite ici, sorry :/

Mais je me suis rapellé que c'était noël dans quelques heures, alors!

Par contre, la suite n'arrivera certainement pas tout de suite puisque je m'affaire à écrire une fiction de noël pour un concours (et j'ai beaucoup de mal à l'écrire^^)

Bref, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 5:

Cuddy continuait à l'embrasser sur le visage et le cou. House se laissait faire mais il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était une bonne chose, pas maintenant, elle n'avait pas retrouvé Rachel, et elle était encore fragile. Il devait la préserver ici, tenter de la ramener à sa vraie vie et pourquoi pas ensuite…  
Il soupira bruyamment, se rendant compte du sacrifice qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, dire non à Lisa Cuddy était presque impossible pour un homme normalement constitué. Mais il fut rassuré et plutôt amusé quand il sentit que les baisers se faisaient moins prononcés et qu'elle s'alourdissait sur lui.

-Tu tombes de fatigue Lisa.  
-Mmmmmm… Non…  
-Si. Vas te coucher.  
-Mais…  
-Non, pas de mot à dire, tu vas dans ma chambre. Dit House, plus sérieusement.

Cuddy souffla, plus par fatigue qu'autre chose, et se leva lourdement. Elle se rendit dans la chambre en trainant du pied et laissa House tout seul dans le salon. Celui-ci avait le souffle coupé, quelle soirée ! Il venait de refuser la chose première qu'il aimait chez elle ! Il se leva et alla chercher une bière, il avait besoin d'un bon remontant…

_HHH_

Cuddy ouvrit les yeux difficilement, elle avait passé une nuit agitée et pourtant, avait l'impression de s'être vraiment reposé. Elle savait très bien que House avait refusé de dormir avec elle, par simple peur de rompre la décision qu'il avait prise. Elle sourit et descendit du lit. Elle regarda plus attentivement la décoration de la pièce, vraiment rien de personnel. Elle sortit et regarda avec la même attention les murs du couloir, et vit une photo, une unique photo. Elle s'approcha et vit une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus, et eux, souriant au photographe. Elle sourit d'abord, puis fut émue, pour enfin se sentir oppressée. Et dire qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas sa propre fille, rien. Elle recula jusqu'au mur d'en face tout en continuant de fixer la photo. Dans un dernier effort, elle tenta de se rappeler quelque chose, mais rien. Alors elle arracha le cadre du mur et le jeta par terre, elle s'enfuit dans la chambre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle se sentait seule et avait besoin de quelqu'un, de lui, mais il était partit travailler à cette heure-ci. Elle se sentit mal, très mal, vide.

_HHH_

-Lisa ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. House posa ses affaires un peu n'importe où et se dirigea vers sa chambre. C'est ici qu'il la trouva, assise dans le lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine, le regard perdu et triste.

-Hey… Souffla House en s'asseyant sur le lit.  
-Bonjour. Répondit Cuddy, le regard toujours dans le vide.  
-Tout va bien ?

Cuddy fit non de la tête et ses yeux déjà rougit commencèrent à s'embuer. House était un peu perdu, mais la prit dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, préférant la laisser parler, jugeant que c'était à elle de se livrer, et non à lui extirper les mots de la bouche.

-J'ai peur…  
-Peur de quoi ?  
-De ne jamais me souvenir de mon passé…

House ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre à cela, il ne fit que la serrer encore plus dans ses bras.

-Dis ? Tu me montreras Rachel ?  
-Oui, si tu veux. Tu penses être prête ?  
-Oui… Murmura-t-elle avant de replonger son visage dans le cou de House.

_HHH_

Cuddy serrait beaucoup trop fort la main de House, mais il n'en avait cure.

-Calme-toi, tout va bien se passer…  
-Tu en es sûr ?  
-Certain.

Il lui donna un baiser aux bords des lèvres pour lui donner du courage et sonna pour elle. Wilson ouvrit peu de temps après. Il ne sut quoi dire face à la vision qu'il avait devant les yeux, et ne fit que la prendre longuement dans les bras. Cuddy se laissa faire imaginant que cet homme devait être Wilson. Il la lâcha et fit un simple signe de tête à House. Ils laissèrent Cuddy dire bonjour à Sam et Wilson détailla plus attentivement Cuddy, elle avait maigris, pas mal maigris, mais c'était la même en tout point.

-C'est fou…  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

House allait ajouter quelque chose d'autre mais Cuddy s'était approchée d'eux.

-Je peux la voir ?

Wilson hocha la tête et Sam la conduisit dans le couloir.

-Tu es sûr qu'elle est prête ?  
-Franchement ? Aucune idée mais si ça peut l'aider à se souvenir. Répondit House d'un air grave.

Wilson regarda son ami et le trouva changé.

-Tu as changé House.  
-Je sais, toute cette histoire m'a permis de me remettre en question. Si j'avais été un homme plus bienveillant, jamais elle ne serait rentrée toute seule… Et jamais on l'aurait perdu.  
-Et c'est de ta faute si on l'a retrouvé ?  
-Mais regarde Wilson ! Ce n'est pas elle ! La vraie Cuddy n'est pas là, pas encore…  
-Et vous avez…  
-Non, il ne vaut mieux pas. Pas encore qu'elle se sent mal.

Cuddy revint dans le salon, es larmes aux yeux, Rachel rayonnante dans ses bras.

-C'est elle, c'est ma fille.

Un quart de seconde, House cru qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire, mais quand il vit comment elle se comportait avec elle, elle ne savait plus  
vraiment s'y prendre.

-Tu sais, elle sent que sa mère n'est pas avec elle et elle en souffre beaucoup.  
-Oui mais temps que Cuddy est en danger, elle ne peut pas se retrouver avec Rachel.  
-En danger ?  
-Tu sais… Son métier…  
-C'est si dangereux que ça ?  
-Wilson, enfin ! Prostituée… A chaque fois qu'elle revient me voir, elle est de plus en plus déconstruite et déboussolée.  
-Fais quelque chose !  
-T'es marrant toi… Ironisa House avant de porter toute son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

_HHH_

-Merci encore Wilson.  
-Mais de rien !

Cuddy tourna les talons et courut rattraper House qui marchait déjà bien devant. Elle arriva à son hauteur et lui attrapa la main. Elle tourna le visage vers lui, visage qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi serein, et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Merci… Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

House contenta de sourire à son tour et soupira d'aise. Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à la voiture pour qu'ils arrivent enfin chez « eux ». Une fois arrivés, ils déposèrent leurs affaires et se regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire d'utile maintenant.  
Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, Cuddy se laissa entraînée dans la chambre, se laissa tomber sur le lit. House s'assit sur elle tout en caressant son visage, et lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle en avait besoin, et lui aussi par ailleurs. Il savait qu'elle était prête, que lui aussi et qu'il n'avait plus peur que ça lui fasse du mal. Il voulait qu'elle reste toujours avec lui, il voulait la protéger et concrétiser le lien qui les unissait.  
Il approcha son visage du sien et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, tout comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle se laissa déshabiller, malicieuse, et il loucha sur sa poitrine. Elle ne resta pas inactive pour autant et lui retira sa chemise et son jean d'un geste habile et connaisseur. House se pencha un peu plus et retira doucement le soutien-gorge de Cuddy puis dans le même instant, combla sa poitrine de baiser et de gestes des plus doux et agréables les uns que les autres. Ce fut un plaisir que Cuddy redécouvrait, elle trouva ça bizarre au début, mais fut agréablement surprise par la suite, s'étonnant même de pousser des gémissements d'aise.  
Le sourire de House s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il la sentait se détendre et s'impatienter en même temps. En plus de cela, son boxer devenait vraiment gênant, mais l devait avant tout s'occuper d'elle. Il lui retira rapidement son shorty et s'occupa de son entre cuisse. Il caressa, embrassa, lécha la moindre parcelle de peau visible, il en fut de même pour ce qui était caché en elle. Après un premier orgasme fulgurant, Cuddy rouvrit les yeux et échangea les rôles, House se retrouva sous elle.  
Elle lui lança un regard coquin et caressa le torse de House. Celui-ci lui sourit, admirant son côté féline et professionnel. Elle descendit de plus en plus bas, jusqu'au boxer de House qu'elle retira d'un geste vague. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre en bouche l'objet de tout ses désires, elle fut attrapée violement sous les bras et remontée jusqu'au visage de House.

-Je veux que ce soit pour toi, non pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ce que tu fais d'habitude… Dit-il alors qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour parler.

Elle rit doucement et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Elle se laissa doucement glisser le long du corps de House et elle sentit la virilité de House battre contre sa cuisse. Elle se redressa légèrement, et sans vraiment s'y attendre, House la renversa tout en entrant en elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise qui vint s'étouffer dans la gorge de House.  
Il prit le temps de s'installer et d'apprécier la chaleur humide interne de Cuddy, puis commença ses vas-et-viens. Il tenait fermement la cuisse de Cuddy contre sa hanche et faisait de légers mouvements de rotation. Cuddy se sentait tellement bien qu'elle ne tint pas longtemps. Elle était tellement agréablement surprise de ce que pouvait être du sexe par amour, que l'orgasme arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se décolla littéralement du matelas et hurla le nom de House. Celui-ci fut tellement surpris par ce mouvement soudain, qu'il s'était encore plus enfoncé dans elle. Il la rejoignit dans l'extase et s laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Cuddy regardait fixement le plafond, et il ne pouvait desceller le moindre sentiment. Alors qu'il allait se préparer à dormir, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'excitations et dit d'une voix rauque :

-On recommence ?

A vrai dire, elle avait plus l'air d'une petite fille qu'une femme fatale, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Quand Lisa Cuddy avait un appétit sexuelle débordant, mieux valait-il de le satisfaire…  
__

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

Et bin en fait, si. La suite m'est venue plus vite que je ne le pensais!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6:

La sonnerie d'un téléphone réveilla le couple endormi. Un soupire se fit entendre et un bras sortit de sous les bras pour tenter d'attraper le téléphone sans pour autant que la personne ne lève la tête ou n'ouvre les yeux. C'était samedi, hors de question de se lever tôt ! La main tourna longuement autour du téléphone sans l'attraper, faisant durer la sonnerie.

-Lisa ! Décroche ce putain de téléphone ! Je dors moi ! Hurla House en changea de position dans le lit.

Cuddy soupira et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle attrapa son cellulaire et le passa devant ses yeux pour voir qui téléphonait. Bien sûr, la sonnerie avait cessée, elle avait attendu bien trop longtemps avant de décrocher. Elle soupira de plus belle et regarda qui l'avait appelé.

-Merde ! S'écria-t-elle en fixant le téléphone avec de gros yeux.

Elle attrapa l'une des couvertures et courut jusqu'au salon récupérer son sac. House, en sentant du froid atteindre son dos, maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais essaya de se rendormir. Seulement, il n'y arrivait plus, la panique de Cuddy l'avait touché, et il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Il ouvrit les yeux, prenant alors conscience qu'il n'était plus si tôt que ça, se leva et enfila le seul vêtement qu'il trouva : son caleçon. Il se rendit ensuite au salon où il entendait parler, Lisa était au téléphone, le drap autour de la poitrine. Lorsqu'il arriva, son hypothèse se vérifia et il la vit parler très vite en faisant les cents pas et en bougeant ses bras à chaque phrase. Elle se tourna vers lui, lui jeta un simple regard et reprit sa conversation, sans rien lui dire. Mais il était habitué, la Cuddy d'avant faisait exactement la même chose, mais avec un sujet différent. Il fit les gros yeux, se pouvait-il qu'elle ait retrouvé la mémoire ? Pendant le sexe ? Il allait sauter de joie quand il l'entendit raccrocher et s'approcher de lui.

-Je suis désolée, je dois partir.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda tristement House.  
-Je… Des problèmes.

Elle préféra ne pas lui expliquer et s'enfuit dans la chambre récupérer ses affaires. House se rendit dans la cuisine se préparer un café bien chaud et se retourna quand on l'apostropha. Elle était devant lui, toute habillée. Elle s'approcha de lui, lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et s'enfuit rapidement. Il resta un moment pantelant sans rien faire et couru comme il pût à sa suite.

-Lisa ! Cria-t-il alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble.

Elle se retourna et retint un fou-rire lorsque la voisine sortit et fixa le caleçon de House avec insistance.

-On… On se voit ce soir ?  
-Heu… Je ne sais pas. Je verrai.  
-Comment ça tu verras ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas, elle s'était enfuie. House retourna à son appart en soupirant. Ils venaient de coucher ensemble et voilà qu'elle recommençait ses passes.

HHHH

Lizzie ouvrit la porte de son tout petit appartement. Elle jeta les clés et son petit sac sur la table et se traina jusqu'à son coin : sa chambre. Elle tomba lourdement sur le lit, les bras croisés et soupira d'aise, qu'elle se sentait beaucoup mieux ces derniers temps ! Surtout depuis hier où elle avait retrouvé sa fille et… Autre chose. Même que des bribes de souvenirs étaient revenus, elle était tout simplement heureuse.

-Alors alors… On s'offre du bon temps avec un apollon ?

Lizzie ouvrit un œil et redressa le dos. Agatha, sa colocataire se tenait devant elle, dans ses tenues habituelles, en sous-vêtement, une tasse de thé à la main. Lizzie sourit, c'était elle qui s'était souvenue qu'elle adorait le thé alors Agatha s'y était mise avec elle.

-Moui. Merci de m'avoir appelé tout à l'heure.  
-C'est normal. En plus de ça, le mac te cherche partout.

Elle tourna les talons et Lizzie se releva complètement. Comment ça il la cherchait partout ?

-Comment ça il me cherche partout ?  
-Et bah oui ! Oh ! Je t'ai pas raconté ?  
-Raconté quoi ?

Agatha s'assit à leur petite table de salon et invita Lizzie à faire de même.

-Tu sais Lizzie, le mac aime apprendre ses filles. Alors il les suit pendant une journée de travail, se fait tout petit lorsque la fille bosse.  
-Et là il aimerait que ce soit moi ?  
-Nous, il n'aimerait pas, ce sera toi ! Depuis hier il te cherche partout ! Il a du appeler au moins 6 fois hier soir ! Il m'a hurlé dessus et j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! J'ai cru qu'il allait venir ici et me tuer !  
-Et toi, ça t'es déjà arrivé ?  
-Oui.  
-Et ?

Lizzie vit le visage d'Agatha se fermer et son regard s'assombrir. Elle la suivit des yeux lorsqu'elle se leva et alla dans son lit. Lizzie se mordit la lèvre, si elle refusait d'en parler alors ça voulait dire que ça avait été horrible. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et alla à son tour dans son lit. Mieux valait ne plus revoir House, sinon elle allait avoir des problèmes.

HHHH

-T'as… T'as couché avec elle ? Hurla Wilson.

House lui fit signe de se taire et montra Rachel endormie dans le canapé.

-Oui, oui.  
-Et ?  
-C'était… Splendide. Finit House en fermant les yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Je croyais que tu ne devais pas le faire avant qu'elle ait retrouvé la mémoire.  
-Moi aussi, mais j'ai été prit de coure.  
-C'est elle qui t'a sauté dessus.  
-Heu… Non… Pas exactement. Mais le problème est qu'elle m'a dit que ce soir on pourait pas se voir.  
-Et alors ?  
-Mais réfléchis Jimmy dans ta toute petite tête ! Si elle ne veut pas qu'on se voit, ça veut dire qu'elle va continuer à coucher avec pleins d'autres !

Wilson lui fit signe de se taire à son tour et sembla réfléchir.

-Va quand même la voir, si elle t'aime, tu pourras l'arrêter et lui donner raison.  
-Mouai. Souffla House, peu convaincu.  
-Je suis sérieux House !  
-Oui ! Ok ! Du calme !

Wilson lui tapa sur la tête pour lui montrer Rachel et ils éclatèrent de rire.

HHHH

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il marchait de long en large sur le trottoir qu'elle occupait d'habitude. Il était inquiet, pourquoi ne se montrait-elle pas ? Enfin il vit une femme brune marcher très rapidement dans sa direction. Il la reconnu, et bien entendu, elle avait revêtu les vêtements de pute. Il retint sa respiration quand il la vit changer de trottoir après qu'elle l'ait aperçu. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle le fuyait ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ! Il fronça les sourcils et se dit qu'il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Il accentua la prise sur sa canne et traversa en hurlant.

-Lisa !

Elle l'ignorait toujours et continua de parler à un homme en voiture. Elle avait perdu son sourire, mais continuait d'user de ses charmes. La voiture s'en alla, et il put s'approcher d'elle.

-Lisa ! Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Demanda House.

Mais en vain, elle tourna les talons et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre un coin de rue. Il la vit se stopper et attendre, sûrement l'homme en voiture. Il sentit de la colère monter en lui et se posta devant elle en lui attrapant violement le bras.

-Lisa, écoute-moi !

Et enfin elle monta le regard vers lui, un regard fuyant et des yeux très embués.

-Gregory… Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

Elle semblait terrifiée. Et House faillit la lâcher devant ses yeux suppliant mais il ne le fit pas. Il la vit tourner la tête vers la droite, sursauter quelque peu, et replonger ses yeux encore plus embués dans les siens.

-Greg… J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais tu dois me lâcher, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Se défendit-elle.

Il pouvait sentir une grande terreur dans ses yeux et une profonde honnêteté. Alors sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il la lâcha et elle s'enfuit au quart de tour. Et à se moment là, il se sentit vraiment con…  
__

_**TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7:

-Lizzie…

Agatha lui passait la main dans le dos dans l'espoir de la réconforter. Elle avait entendu Lizzie revenir tard en claquant la porte. L'absence de portes dans la pièce lui avait permis d'entendre les sanglots de sa colocataire. Elle sentit ses pleurs se calmer quelque peu et l'incita à la regarder.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ?

Lizzie acquiesça de la tête, les yeux encore très rouge et se rassit normalement dans son lit, invitant son amie à en faire de même. Elle renifla et prit une grande inspiration, elle avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Et elle se confia :

**FLASH-BACK**

Après que tu m'ais dit que le mac me cherchait, je l'ai appelé. J'avais jamais entendu le son de sa voix et je peux te dire que ça m'a foutu les jetons ! Il me donna rendez-vous dans la soirée, sur mon trottoir. Alors le soir, j'attendais très stressée, le fait que tu n'ais pas répondu à ma question me faisait encore plus peur. J'ai eu deux trois clients et j'ai pensé à autre chose. Alors j'ai pensé à… Greg, juste lui. Quand après ma 3° passe je suis revenu sur le trottoir, j'ai aperçu le mac me fixer avec insistance. Je suis allé le voir, un peu rétissante, et il m'a hurlé de reprendre mon boulot comme si de rien n'était. J'ai fait demi-tour et un homme en voiture m'a accosté. J'ai commencé à lui parler et… J'ai vu House marcher vers moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, courir me réfugier dans ses bras, mais je sentais le regard du mac me brûler la peau. Alors, préférant ne pas céder à la tentation, j'ai traversé.

-Lisa !

J'ai feint de ne pas l'entendre, ne pas le voir, il ne fallait pas ! Tu comprends ? C'était horriblement dur de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. Alors quand l'homme en voiture partit chercher une place, j'ai commencé à paniquer et j'ai vu Greg se rapprocher de moi.

-Lisa ! Pourquoi tu m'évites ? Demanda House.

J'ai soupiré et me suis dépêchée d'aller attendre le client là où il m'avait dit. Et puis je l'ai vu revenir à la charge. Il avait l'air furieux et  
inquiet à la fois. En même temps je le comprends, j'aurais réagit pareil. Ne m'y attendant pas du tout, il m'attrapa le bras violement, me faisant limite mal et il me força à lever le regard vers lui.

-Lisa, écoute-moi !

Je ne voulais absolument pas lui montrer ma peur, mes pleurs, je ne devais pas lui montrer que j'étais en danger. Mais je crois qu'il a sentit tout ça…

-Gregory… Laisse-moi s'il te plait. Lui dis-je effrayée.

J'ai sentit une petite relâche dans sa prise sur mon bras, il devait être dans une totale incompréhension. J'ai tourné la tête voir si le danger était là, et oui, effectivement. J'ai vu mon mac plus près de moi que je ne le pensais. Alors dans un effort ultime, j'ai demandé plus bas à Greg en priant pour qu'il accepte mes demandes.

-Greg… J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais tu dois me lâcher, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Heureusement, il me lâcha. Sans lui jeter le moindre regard, je suis partie en courant rejoindre mon prochain client. Je n'ai pas pu me retourner voir comment il se sentait, je le savais déjà, et j'étais autant peinée que lui. Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Au moment où j'allais entrer dans l'hôtel, le mac me prit à par en me fusillant du regard.

-Qui était-ce ?  
-Heu…  
-Qui était-ce ? Hurla-t-il en m'attrapant méchamment le bras.  
-Un client… Un client très… Collant.  
-Un client très collant hein ?  
-Heu… Oui ?

Le mac allait lever la main sur moi quand mon futur client revint. Il le regarda me faire signe et me laissa le suivre. Quand je suis arrivée dans la chambre, le client regarda le mac qui m'avait suivit. Celui-ci lui expliqua son rôle et s'assit sur une chaise au fond de la pièce. Je savais que ça bloquerait mon client, et moi aussi à vrai dire. Je restais devant lui, sans vraiment comment m'y prendre quand un raclement de gorge me rappela ce que je devais faire. Je me suis approchée du client qui me toucha enfin. Je ne fermais pas les yeux, me contentant de penser à autre chose. Quand je ne sentis plus les mains du client me toucher, je baissais les yeux, me voilà à moitié nue. Dans un ultime effort, j'ai poussé mon client sur le lit, m'installant sur lui à califourchon et… C'était atroce. Je me sentais horriblement mal de faire ça devant un publique. Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ce n'est qu'à cette passe là que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais en train de tromper Gregory. Peut être était-ce à cause de mon mac. Ce dit étant, une fois finit, mon client me paya et sen alla rapidement. Je savais que mon mac voulait me parler alors je suis restée sur le lit en me rhabillant lentement, j'avais pour la première fois un mal au cœur pas possible.

-Bien… Très bien…

Je l'ai regardé dans ses yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

-Un très beau corps, beaucoup de charisme, de professionnalisme. Mais très peu d'entrain et de joie.  
-De joie ? Comment voulez-vous prendre plaisir à coucher avec des inconnus lorsque quelqu'un vous observe ! Hurlais-je en me levant.  
-Comment osez-vous lever la voix sur moi ! Cria-t-il plus fort que moi.

Il me lança un regard très noir et me gifla aussi fort qu'il put. J'ai ressentit une brûlure atroce tandis que je prenais la fuite, et je suis revenue ici…

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

-Lizzie… La rassura Agatha.  
-Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas forcé à coucher avec lui ?  
-Aucune idée.  
-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour moi maintenant ? Demanda Cuddy, désespérée.  
-Je… Oh Lizzie il faut que je te raconte quelque chose. Il y a quelques années, une fille est tombée amoureuse d'un client. Lui aussi par ailleurs, et ils essayaient de se retrouver le plus souvent possible. Une autre fille, jalouse de sa beauté, alla raconter au mac toute l'histoire.

Tu imagines alors tout ce qui a pu se passer… Il lui a infligé toutes les horreurs possibles et inimaginables, je te passe les détails. Tout ça dans l'espoir qu'elle continue à vendre son corps, et qu'elle n'ait plus l'idée de s'enfuir. Sauf qu'elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, partir, loin, avec son amant. Le mac la retrouva et il la battu… Fort, jusqu'à un point où elle perdit connaissance. Et elle est devenue amnésique… La première personne qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce fut le mac qui réussit à l'embobiner. Et tu sais quoi ? Maintenant c'est la fille la plus célèbre du milieu.  
Cuddy tiqua au moment où elle évoqua la perte de mémoire. Elle se demanda si… Non, c'était idiot. Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de se sortir vivante de cette histoire. Ses pleurs se firent plus intenses et Agatha n'avait aucune idée de comment la réconforter.

-Tu veux que… Je l'appelle ?  
-Qui ?  
-Ton Gregory.

Cuddy lui fit signe de la tête et Agatha se dépêcha vers le téléphone.

_HHHH_

On toqua à la porte, Cuddy leva ses yeux gonflés et rougis, et Agatha alla ouvrir. House entra dans la pièce et il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit que Cuddy se jetait dans ses bras.

_**TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

Un très grand MERCIIIIII à tous!

Chapitre 8:

House fut surpris de la réaction de Lisa et jeta un regard à Agatha qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Il reporta son attention à la femme qui continuait de pleurer contre son torse et l'entoura de ses bras en la guidant vers son lit. Agatha sentit quelle était de trop alors elle s'éclipsa sans faire de bruit.

-Lisa.  
-Excuse-moi, excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je… Mon mac.  
-Tu me racontes ?

Elle sécha ses larmes et lui raconta tout, du coup de fil d'Agatha à ce que celle-ci venait de lui raconter sur la fille. House l'avait écouté avec attention, ce qu'il ne faisait pas souvent, il fallait l'avouer. Mais là, il devait faire face à la détresse de Lisa qui ne supportait plus rien : son métier, ses pensées. Elle en quelque sorte, et il la comprenait. Il imaginait parfaitement qu'elle soit dans le brouillard complet et qu'elle n'en puisse plus de faire travailler sa mémoire. Alors, sans qu'elle ne fasse quoi que ce soit, House attrapa son sac et l'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Je te préserve. On va à la maison, tu restes cachée et on tente le tout pour le tout.  
-Le tout pour le tout ?  
-Ta mémoire Lisa. Si tu la retrouves, alors ce cauchemar peut se terminer plus facilement qu'on ne le pense.

Lisa le regarda droit dans les yeux, il était décidé et sûr de lui. Alors elle hocha la tête et répéta ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle s'arrêta devant la table et écrivit un petit mot à sa colocataire pour qu'elle ne panique pas en ne la voyant pas revenir. Elle suivit House et regarda une dernière fois le misérable appartement qu'elle allait quitter… Pour toujours espéra-t-elle. Elle soupira et claqua la porte. Avec joie, elle vit qu'il était venu en voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager. Ils ne parlèrent pas, chacun dans ses pensées. Une fois arrivé à l'appartement, Lisa posa ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain prendre une douche réparatrice. House avait vraiment besoin de retrouver sa vraie compagne, celle qui ne montrait jamais un signe de faiblesse. Et là, il devait faire face à l'opposée…

-Wilson ! Ici ton dieu ! Ecoute-moi !  
-House ? Pourquoi tu t'amuses toujours à m'appeler à des heures pas possibles ? Râla Wilson, endormit.  
-Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi là. Lisa aussi d'ailleurs.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Soupira Wilson de dépit.  
-Ramène Rachel ici. Tout de suite, avec toutes ses affaires.  
-Hein ?  
-T'es bouché ou quoi ! Ramène Rachel ic…  
-C'est bon ! J'ai compris. Mais une dernière chose House, il est 4 heures du mat'…  
-Et alors ? Dans une heure tu te lèves pour aller au boulot, ça change quoi ?  
-Ok… J'arrive…

House raccrocha, un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres. C'est fou ce qu'il était capable de faire faire à Wilson ! Il tendit l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit provenant de la salle de bain. N'entendant que de simples remous d'eau, il en déduisit qu'elle prenait un bain. Wilson arriva une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Rachel endormie dans les bras et s'en alla sans rien dire, lançant simplement un regard noir au diagnosticien. House posa Rachel sur le canapé, n'ayant pas ramené le lit pliable qui était resté dans la maison de Cuddy. D'ailleurs, celle-ci venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain et s'approcha de lui en un grand sourire, son bain lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle se colla à son torse et sursauta quand elle vit un petit corps bouger dans son sommeil sur le canapé.

-Rachel !

Elle s'approcha et se retint de justesse de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Elle releva le regard vers House et lui fit part de son incompréhension.

-J'ai appelé Wilson, elle va rester avec nous.

Cuddy lui lança un regard gratifiant et se replongea dans la contemplation de sa petite fille. Avait-elle beaucoup grandit ? Elle n'en savait rien, aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était une chaleur interne qui faisait part de sa joie d'avoir sa fille avec elle, rien qu'à elle.

-Viens, il faut dormir au moins un peu. On peut laisser Rachel ici, Wilson a rapporté le baby phone.

Cuddy hocha la tête et suivit House jusqu'à la chambre. Elle se plongea sous les draps en priant pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire rapidement, elle était épuisée de puiser dans ses ressources pour se rappeler du moindre petit évènement. Elle s'endormit rapidement, exténuée de tous les évènements passés durant la soirée. Elle se réveilla quelques heures seulement après, mais pas vraiment fatiguée. Elle tourna la tête et vit que House ne dormait pas non plus, il fixait le plafond de ses yeux bleu et semblait être plongé dans ses pensées.

-Greg ?  
-Mmmm ?  
-Je ne vais pas rester tout le temps ici.

Il se releva vivement et parut surpris qu'elle lui dise ça.

-C'est vrai que je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, mais je… Je veux aider Agatha à se sortir de là.  
-Ca, ça s'appelle de la mise à mort…  
-Mais comprends-moi ! C'est elle qui m'a aidé à tout faire, pour tout, c'est elle qui m'a tout appris et m'a recueillit, c'est elle qui m'a écouté  
et conseillé.

House ouvrit la bouche mais voyant le déterminisme de Cuddy, il la referma et se leva s'occuper de Rachel. Cuddy resta seule dans le grand lit et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Malgré la peur au ventre, elle devait aider Agatha, elle se l'était promis quand elle avait quitté son petit appartement. En entendant les rires de Rachel dans le baby phone, elle se leva et 'approcha doucement du salon. Elle avait un peu peur de savoir comment la petite allait réagir. Même si elle avait revu sa maman quelques jours auparavant, c'était une petite fille. Quand elle apparut sur le seuil du salon, la petite sauta des bras de House pour courir vers ceux de sa maman. Cuddy la porte jusqu'à son cœur et la serra aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle sentait bon le lait corporel et le shampoing, une odeur dont elle ne pourrait plus se passer. Rachel remua quelque peu et porta la main au visage de sa maman. Celle-ci la fixa avec insistance, encrant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Elle lui sourit et Rachel éclata de rire. Elle se tourna quand House lui tendit un biberon. Rachel bâtit des jambes pour faire comprendre à sa maman qu'elle voulait atteindre le sol et attrapa le biberon de House en sautillant jusqu'au canapé. Les adultes la regardaient faire, amusés, House posa sa main sur la hanche de Cuddy et l'approcha de lui pour qu'il puisse respirer l'odeur qui émanait de ses cheveux. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa faire avec douceur. Tout semblait être comme avant, tout, alors pourquoi ça ne l'était pas ?  
__

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

Merciii

Désolée de ce retard...

(Et un grand merci à ma bêta Dark Blue!)

Chapitre 9:

Un an, un an qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, un an qu'il avait perdu sa compagne. Car même si depuis un peu plus d'un mois elle vivait de nouveau avec lui et Rachel, ce n'était pas la vraie Cuddy.

Néanmoins, depuis plus d'un mois, elle recommençait à vivre comme avant. Elle s'occupait de Rachel la journée, et puis en fin d'après-midi, elle se rendait au PPTH. Elle n'y travaillait pas encore, mais y passait beaucoup de temps, du temps à regarder House faire ses consultations, Wilson remplir ses papiers. Elle reprenait doucement goût à la vie, sa vie d'avant.

House, lui, était aux anges, même s'il savait que rien n'était comme avant, il avait l'impression de la retrouver. Il évitait toujours de lui parler de son passage dans la misère, sujet sérieux et relativement tabou, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle y pensait tout le temps. Malheureusement, il semblait avoir oublié une chose qui, aussi insignifiante soit-elle, allait prendre une ampleur que personne n'aurait imaginé…

_HHHH_

Cuddy sursauta dans son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se passa une main devant le visage, la lumière du jour lui brûlant la rétine. Elle dormait pourtant très bien depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé sa fille, mais là… Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit une mélodie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des sons stridents et plutôt désagréables. Son auteur était tourmenté… Elle se leva, se traîna jusqu'au salon où elle vit, comme elle l'avait pensé, House au piano, le dos voûté et appuyant sur les touches à une vitesse surprenante. Elle n'osa pas s'approcher de lui, préférant le laisser se défouler seul, et s'en alla lever Rachel.

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, Rachel dans les bras, ayant attendu que la musique s'arrête et s'approcha de House en souriant.

- Bonjour.

Il lui répondit par un baiser et se rendit dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle déposa Rachel sur le tapis en prenant garde qu'elle ne se cogne nulle part et rejoignit son compagnon dans la cuisine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Non, non. Tout va bien. Répondit-il en fuyant son regard.  
- Greg…  
- Tout va bien Lisa ! Merde ! Cria House en se retournant vivement vers Cuddy.

Celle-ci sursauta et parut surprise de ce haussement de ton si soudain. Elle écarquilla les yeux pour bien comprendre et fit demi-tour pour aller rejoindre Rachel au salon. House la regarda, sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Mais il était épuisé : Surveiller tout et tout le monde dans la rue, s'occuper d'elle à longueur de journée et la rassurer. Et puis surtout, il était épuisé d'espérer.

Il n'en pouvait plus, et sentait qu'elle avait une idée tordue derrière la tête.

_HHHH_

- Gregory ?  
- Mmmm ?  
- J'ai… Quelque chose d'important à te dire.  
- Je crains le pire…  
- Tu sais, je t'avais dit que je voulais aider Agatha…  
- Lisa. Soupira-t-il. Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible.  
- Mais elle a besoin d'aide ! Et pus ce serait une bonne façon de lui rendre monnaie de sa pièce, non ?  
- Rien à foutre…  
- Oui, parce que tu es un homme égoïste, mais pas moi. Répondit sèchement Cuddy. De toute façon, ma décision est déjà prise. Ajouta-t-elle après un long silence.  
- Très bien. Répondit House sur le même ton.

Il ne la regarda pas et se tourna sur le flan gauche pour lui présenter le dos. Cuddy le regardait faire, impuissante.

- Attends un peu. C'est pour ça que tu râlais ce matin ? S'enquit-elle.  
- Bonne nuit. Eut-elle droit pour seule réponse.

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, empêcha son bras de venir taper l'épaule de House et s'allongea de l'autre côté du lit tout en maugréant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

_HHHH_

- Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… Soupira House.  
- Ta réaction a été vraiment stupide, House.

Le diagnosticien tiqua à cette phrase et fusilla l'oncologue du regard.

- Quoi ? Se défendit celui-ci. Tu la connais ! Quand elle a une idée derrière la tête… Et puis je la comprends.  
- Comment ça tu la comprends ?  
- Bah quelqu'un m'aurait aidé pendant plusieurs mois, j'en aurais fait tout autant. D'autant plus que cette personne serait la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance et que je connaisse. Bref, sa réaction est compréhensible.

House le regardait d'un air perdu, comprenant qu'il venait de jouer au con.

- Et tu as un peu tout brisé avec ton caractère de cochon.  
- Wilson… Tes paroles sont précieuses.

Il n'en dit pas plus et se leva rapidement, pressé d'aller s'excuser auprès de Cuddy.

_HHHH_

- Alors on résume. Je t'attends dans la voiture en bas de l'immeuble, prêt à partir au quart de tour, et toi tu tentes de convaincre Agatha de venir avec nous. C'est bien ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Et si ton mac se pointe ?

Il sentit Cuddy se raidir puis fermer les yeux.

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Dit-elle en tentant d'être le plus neutre possible.  
- T'es sûre ?  
- Non.

Puis elle se dépêcha de sortir de la voiture. Elle monta dans le misérable immeuble et entra dans son ancien appartement. Elle grimaça en repensant à la dernière épreuve qu'elle y avait vécue et s'empressa d'aller dans la « chambre » d'Agatha pour en finir au plus vite. Mais pas d'Agatha. Elle fit rapidement le tour, et fut réduite à écrire un mot à son ancienne colocataire.

Au moment où elle terminait sa phrase, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Agatha ?  
- Non…

Elle se retourna vivement en entendant cette voix. Elle écarquilla les yeux et coupa sa respiration. Surtout ne pas paniquer. NE PAS PANIQUER !

_**TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

Désolé pour le retard...

Chapitre 10:

-Vous… Souffla Cuddy.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-Je… Venais chercher quelques affaires…  
-Pour aller vivre loin d'ici ?  
-Que…  
-Je ne suis pas dupe vous savez, je sais bien que vous êtes partie avec un homme.  
-Je n'avais pas l'intention de revenir de toute façon. Ajouta Cuddy en reculant le plus possible de lui.  
-N'ayez pas peur de moi, je ne vais pas vous manger. Sourit le mac en s'approchant de Cuddy plus vite qu'elle ne pouvait reculer.

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit la petite étagère entrer en contact avec son dos. Elle tourna la tête voir si elle avait un autre moyen de s'enfuir, mais elle sentit le souffle chaud de l'homme qui était maintenant collé à elle.

-Je ne vais vous faire aucun mal… Répéta-t-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de Cuddy.

Cuddy déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux, ce qui fit rire le mac qui s'écarta d'elle.

-Vous avez entendu cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Cuddy mit du temps avant de répondre positivement.

-Je ne suis plus vraiment comme ça maintenant.

Il parcourut des yeux la pièce, dans ses pensées. Cuddy ne le quittait pas des yeux et semblait se calmer quelque peu. S'il avait eu l'intention de lui faire du mal, ça aurait déjà été fait.

-Vous n'avez jamais pensé à la façon dont vous êtes arrivée ici ?

Cuddy se décolla légèrement de l'étagère et fronça les sourcils. Le mac la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Comment vous êtes devenue cette fille là ?  
-Vous…  
-Il se peut que j'en sache plus qu'Agatha… Je peux vous être très utile. Peut être plus utile que cet homme qui attend en bas…

Il s'approcha de Cuddy à nouveau et se colla totalement à elle. Elle se laissa faire, perdue. Cet homme savait tout, plus que House. Cet homme pouvait combler les trous, cet homme pouvait réellement lui faire revenir la mémoire. Pas House. Malgré ses tentatives, elle savait qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Tandis que lui…

Elle le regarda, en plus du fin sourire sur son visage, elle pouvait voir de la détermination et un quelque chose qui donnait envie à Cuddy de le croire.

-Si vous voulez tout savoir sur vous, je vous attendrai en bas, à la même heure. Sinon, tant pis. Vous vivrez dans l'ignorance, le doute. Etes-vous certaine de ce que vous raconte cet homme ? Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Le mac sourit, son petit manège avait fonctionné. Il se décolla d'elle et s'en alla de l'appartement, laissant Cuddy en plan, en proie au doute. Elle avait envie de le croire, une certaine attirance et du charme lui donnait envie de le croire.

Elle descendit quelques temps après et rejoignit House à la voiture. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas vu le mac monter dans l'immeuble ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas inquiété de ne pas la voir revenir plus tôt ? Elle ouvrit la portière et vit qu'il dormait. Elle s'installa et claqua la porte ce qui fit se réveiller House en sursaut.

-Hein ? Où je suis ? Je me suis endormi ? Demanda House, surpris.

Cuddy acquiesça et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait démarrer.

-Et Agatha ?  
-Elle n'était pas là.  
-Pourquoi es-tu restée si longtemps alors ?  
-Je repensais à quelque chose…  
-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda House en remarquant la faible voix de Cuddy et son regard baissé.  
-Tout va très bien.  
-On peut revenir demain la chercher de nouveau si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Cuddy le regarda et lui sourit pour lui montrer que tout allait bien. Mais en vérité, elle n'était plus certaine que ce soit lui qui pouvait l'aider.

-Oui, on va revenir demain. Ca ne te dérange pas ?  
-J'ai dit que je t'aiderais, je t'aide jusqu'au bout !

Cuddy lui attrapa la main droite et la serra fort. Le mac avait fait envoler tout ce qu'elle avait espéré qu'House fasse pour l'aider à retrouver la mémoire. Cet homme était comme envoutant, elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois auparavant et jamais elle n'avait remarqué cet attirance si marquante. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'il pouvait vraiment l'aider lui. Lui…

_**TBC**_


	11. Chapter 11

Désolé pour le retard... Encore!

Chapitre 11:

Cuddy n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Elle entendait la respiration lente de House à côté d'elle, elle sentait ses bras contre son corps mais n'osait pas le regarder. Parce qu'elle avait pris une décision et elle avait l'impression de le trahir. Mais il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle… Il avait tout tenté, et tout avait échoué. Alors elle attendait au bas de l'immeuble, légèrement inquiète, excitée et effrayée. Elle n'avait prévenu personne qu'elle venait ici et tout pouvait lui arriver.

_HHHH_

House se réveilla, passa son bras rapidement à côté de lui et ouvrit les yeux en voyant que Cuddy était partie. Après avoir fait un tour rapide autour de l'appartement, il commença à paniquer, elle ne connaissait pas grand chose du dehors et généralement ne partait pas se le prévenir. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage en se rendant compte qu'il devenait bien trop protecteur vis-à-vis d'elle, mais autant se rendre à l'évidence, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait horriblement. Oui horriblement, parce que pour lui, c'était atrocement dangereux de ne plus pouvoir se passer de quelqu'un. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il s'était refusé à coucher avec elle une nouvelle fois avant qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire. Et là, il était paniqué parce que depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait prête à tout pour aider Agatha, elle faisait justement n'importe quoi.

House attrapa son portable et demanda à Wilson de faire le tour de l'hôpital pour la trouver puisque c'était son jour de repos et qu'il était hors de question qu'il aille sur son lieu de travail. Mais là encore, aucune nouvelle. Il râla un bon coup lorsqu'il entendit Rachel appeler quelqu'un pour la lever. Normalement, c'était elle qui s'en chargeait et lui pouvait se vautrer dans son canapé avec son bol de céréales, mais il semblait qu'aujourd'hui, il devait tout faire tout seul…

_HHHH_

Cuddy s'était assise sur la marche menant à l'immeuble. Elle n'était pas montée bien qu'elle eût la clé, mais voulait garder une possibilité de s'échapper.. Cela faisait bien une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'elle attendait et n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle sortit son portable de son sac et remarqua que House avait cherché à la joindre de nombreuses fois. Elle éteignit son portable, énervée et se leva en soupirant. Encore un qui lui avait raconté n'importe quoi. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la voie et commençait à héler un taxi quand elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Vous partez déjà ?

_HHHH_

House entra en furie dans le bureau de Wilson, Rachel hurlant dans ses bras. Depuis qu'elle était debout, elle n'arrêtait pas, sentant que quelque chose de grave se passait autour d'elle. Et ne pas retrouver sa mère en était une.

-Wilson ! Je suis désespéré ! Je ne peux rien faire avec CA ! Et il faut que je retrouve Lisa.

Wilson s'était levé pour prendre Rachel dans ses bras et la bercer pour la calmer.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle ?  
-Rien ! Il faut que j'aille voir son ancienne colocataire pour savoir où elle est. Je ne comprends même pas qu'elle ait pu partir sans me prévenir.  
-Elle veut sûrement faire quelque chose de secret, que tu n'en sois pas au courant.  
-Bien Wilson, quelle perspicacité ! Ironisa House. C'est juste qu'hier elle était bizarre, dans ses pensées mais je pensais juste qu'elle était fatiguée. Et puis qu'elle ne donne plus signe de vie.  
-Tu t'inquiète peut être pour rien.  
-C'est vrai que Lisa est tout à fait le genre de femme sans problème en ce moment… Il lui est arrivé un truc, je le sais. Ajouta House dans ses pensées.  
-Et bien va trouver Sherlock ! Je m'occupe de Rachel. Mais tu me préviens ! Cria-t-il quand il vit que House était déjà parti.

_HHHH_

Agatha traînait dans les rues avec une de ses amies prostituées à peu près du même âge qu'elle. Généralement, elle restait cloîtrée dans l'appartement de son amie la journée, refusant d'être dans le sien car le mac rodait souvent par là ; mais là, elle avait eu envie de sortir un peu, sous le soleil, et essayer de stopper sa mauvaise humeur. Depuis que Lizzie était partie avec son prince charmant, elle se sentait seule et inutile. Pendant de nombreux mois, elle l'avait aidée dans la vie et s'était très rapprochée d'elle. Elle était intelligente malgré son amnésie et possédait un certain charme qui avait tout de suite fait fureur auprès des clients. Elle lui avait juré qu'elle reviendrait l'aider et s'en sortir comme elle y était arrivée, mais elle n'avait eu presque aucune nouvelle depuis plusieurs mois. Elle rêvait qu'il lui arrive la même chose, surtout qu'elle jugeait qu'elle le méritait, mais avec Martin, son mac, ce n'était pas facile. Il lui menait la vie dure depuis le départ de sa colocataire et la faisait beaucoup plus bosser. Alors aujourd'hui elle s'accordait une journée de flânerie dans les boutiques hors de prix où elle ne pourrait jamais se vêtir.

Elle était en train de discuter avec son amie quand un homme qui lui disait quelque chose s'approcha d'elle rapidement. Il avait l'air perturbé et avait une canne… Une canne.

-Agatha !  
-Oh ! Vous n'êtes pas le copain de Lizzie ?  
-Si, oui. Mais…  
-Et comment elle va ? Je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'elle.  
-Je voudrais savoir si… Comment ça tu n'as pas de nouvelles d'elle ?  
-Et bien depuis que vous êtes venu la chercher, elle ne m'a plus donné signe de vie.  
-Mais hier elle a laissé un mot à ton appartement.  
-Ah bon ? J'ai du le manquer alors. Et il disait quoi ?  
-Et bien depuis qu'elle est revenue avec moi, elle a en tête de t'aider à sortir de… Ce monde. Alors hier elle est venue te voir pour te faire venir avec nous. Elle m'a dit que comme tu n'étais pas là, elle t'avait laissé un mot.  
-Je ne suis jamais chez moi la journée. Mais…

House fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard paniqué d'Agatha.

-Mais ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.  
-Mais Martin si… Souffla-t-elle.  
-Qui est Martin ?  
-Notre mac. Elle a du le rencontrer ! Il est tout le temps chez moi en ce moment ! Hurla Agatha, terrifiée de ce qui pouvait arriver à son amie.

House ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais voyant la panique d'Agatha, il se prit à avoir peur aussi. Alors elle était avec lui ? Elle lui aurait menti ? Non, ce n'était pas possible.. Mais là, il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

-Ecoute Agatha, il faut qu'on aille à ton appart' tout de suite ! Appelle la police pendant que je vais chercher ma voiture.  
-Ok.

Agatha se rua sur son amie qui était restée en retrait pour lui emprunter son portable et tout raconter à la police. Elle expliqua ensuite à son amie qu'elle devait partir et courut jusqu'à House. Elle monta dans la voiture et il démarra tout de suite.

-Comment vous avez fait pour me retrouver ?  
-J'étais sur le chemin de ton appartement pour te demander si tu avais vu Lisa quand je t'ai aperçue dans la rue.  
-Bon concours de circonstances, non ?

_HHHH_

La discussion allait bon train entre Lizzie et son ancien mac. Il lui avait maintenant tout raconté et elle se sentait à la fois trahie par celui qu'elle pensait être l'homme de sa vie, à la fois soulagée de tout savoir. Il lui avait dit qu'un soir d'hiver, elle marchait toute seule dans la rue avec simplement ses vêtements légers et son cartable, et avait essayé de trouver quelqu'un. Elle était alors arrivée dans un endroit peu fréquentable et s'était fait agresser. Lui avait essayé de l'aider à se défaire de deux hommes qui la maintenaient fermement au sol. Mais en vain, un des deux hommes lui avait fait cogner violement la tête sur le sol et elle aurait perdu connaissance pendant que lui avait réussi à faire fuir les agresseurs. Il s'était approché d'elle pour voir si elle allait bien et regarda dans son cartable voir qui elle était, mais les agresseurs lui avait volé son portefeuille et son portable. Il ne savait rien d'elle, à part qu'elle avait un dénommé House comme petit ami car il avait retrouvé une note qui disait :

Ecoute Lisa, cette dispute n'avait pas lieu d'être, je t'ai trompée, je l'avoue, mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais. C'est avec toi que je suis et je suis heureux. Maintenant, si tu veux vraiment me quitter, et bien quitte moi, mais je garde la maison. Trouve-toi un autre endroit.  
House

Et alors son mac, qui s'appelait Martin apparemment, l'avait portée jusqu'à chez Agatha qui s'était occupée d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne connaissait pas son mac avant qu'il ne la surveille, elle ne se rappelait plus de lui puisqu'elle avait perdu la mémoire.

Elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux quand il lui avait parlé de House. Elle lui était très reconnaissante d'avoir voulu l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait plus le croire désormais. Martin qui avait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Lizzie s'était beaucoup rapproché d'elle, si bien qu'il était presque collé à elle maintenant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, moi je suis là… Dit-il en caressant doucement sa joue.

Lizzie ne répondit rien et se contenta de fermer les yeux.

-Je resterai avec toi. Je ferai de toi la plus belle femme de la région, je t'offrirai tout ce que tu désir. Tu seras ma princesse, tu seras à moi…  
Continua-t-il d'une voix plus sensuelle et sûre d'elle.

Cuddy se sentit troublée et séduite par de telles paroles qui lui donnaient envie de le croire et de lui faire confiance. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer et cet homme semblait le plus approprié.  
Soudain, il souda ses lèvres à celles de Cuddy et la poussa jusqu'à l'étagère pour plus d'accès à sa bouche. Au début, elle se laissait faire, trop surprise, puis le repoussa d'abord gentiment. Mais n'y arrivant pas, et au contraire, faisant l'effet inverse, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle perdue quand il se détacha d'elle.  
-Je fais de toi ma femme. Répondit-il simplement avant de s'approcher de nouveau vers elle.

Mais elle se décala et fronça les sourcils et restant sur ses gardes.

-Mais… Pas comme ça, c'est tout sauf… Enfin je ne suis pas comme ça moi. Dit-elle confuse.  
-Mais si, tu es comme toutes les autres. Tu aimes qu'on te chérisse, qu'on fasse attention à toi. Tu rêves de gloire mais tu n'es qu'une pauvre merde qui vend son corps à des pervers. Dit-il furieux qu'elle le repousse ainsi.

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche outrée et poussa un gémissement de peur lorsqu'il se plaqua de nouveau à elle.

-Tu rêve de pouvoir t'enfuir, mais on ne se défait pas aussi facilement de moi…  
-Non ! Hurla-t-elle plus fort que lui. Je n'étais pas comme ça avant, je voulais simplement aider Agatha. Et vous avez tout foutu en l'air!  
-Mais ma pauvre fille, sans moi tu ne serais rien, rien qu'une pauvre fille à chercher un endroit où aller dormir. J'ai fait de toi une fille populaire, j'ai fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui ! Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ! Ajouta-t-il en empoignant Lizzie par le ventre qui essayait de s'enfuir.

Elle hurla, se débâtit comme elle put, mais la masse imposante qui la portait presque maintenant ne se laissait pas faire. Il l'emmena jusqu'au lit le plus proche et la jeta dessus avec violence. Il était furieux, horriblement énervé. Ses filles obéissaient à ses ordres, elles ouvraient les cuisses et le laissaient assouvir ses besoins. Alors qu'une poulette refuse de faire comme les autres, c'était trop pour lui. Surtout une fille qui avait essayé de s'enfuir !

Il s'allongea de tout son poids sur elle et écarta ses jambes et les bloqua en posant ses cuisses dessus. Elle hurla de douleur et essaya de le repousser avec ses mains, mais il réussit à les attraper et à les coincer au-dessus de sa tête avec un de ses mains. Il lui ouvrit le chemisier d'un coup sec, faisant sauter tous les boutons et souriant à la vue du soutien-gorge bien rempli. Il fallait avouer que lorsqu'il l'avait vu œuvrer avec un client, il n'était pas resté insensible à ses atouts féminins. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient à lui.

_**TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

C'est bientôt la fin! Merci de toutes vos review!

Chapitre 12:

Cuddy avait de plus en plus de mal à lui résister, le fait qu'il mette tout son poids sur ses jambes empêchait presque le sang d'y affluer. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à parer ses baisers et criait de plus en plus fort, espérant que quelqu'un entende ses plaintes. Sa vie n'aurait pas pu prendre un tournant plus misérable.

Elle sentit qu'il faisait glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, lui faisant de plus en plus redouter ce qu'il allait arriver après. Elle tenta une dernière fois de le repousser, mais elle était totalement ancrée dans le matelas et ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et elle perdit tout espoir de s'en sortir. Son corps était secoué de sanglots incontrôlables qui résonnaient dans tout l'appartement et elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

HHHH

Agatha venait de glisser la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte et hoqueta d'horreur en voyant ce qu'il se déroulait dans l'appartement. Elle recula, les yeux toujours exorbités sous le choc et heurta House qui se tenait derrière elle, de plus en plus inquiet..

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-House… Murmura-t-elle.  
-QUOI ? Hurla-t-il, sur les nerfs.  
-Je t'autorise à t'affoler…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que le diagnosticien se ruait dans sur la porte, la défonçant presque. Il se stoppa rapidement en voyant l'immondice devant lui.

HHHH

Martin tressauta en entendant un bouquant derrière lui. Il se retourna, toujours les points de Lizzie dans une main, l'autre agrippant sa hanche et sourit légèrement en voyant qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. House le regardait, des éclairs dans les yeux, et Agatha se tenait timidement derrière lui.

La pièce était pleine de rage et de tension. Seuls les sanglots étouffés de Lizzie se faisaient entendre. Personne ne savait comment réagir jusqu'à ce que Martin redonne toute son attention à Cuddy. Il ne se souciait pas de l'homme amoureux derrière lui qui souffrait sûrement autant que sa compagne sous lui. Mais lui était baraqué et violent, tandis que l'autre était handicapé.

House resta un instant de trop sous le choc. Cette ordure avait osé retourner à ses « occupations » alors qu'il était là ! Ce fut le léger cri d'effroi d'Agatha qui le fit émerger. Martin allait se mettre à l'œuvre…

Il agrippa un peu plus fort sa canne, la leva légèrement, s'approcha doucement du lit, prit sa canne à deux mains, la souleva franchement et frappa violemment le crâne presque chauve de Martin qui réussit à attraper la canne à l'opposé de House. La rage du diagnosticien l'obligea à se lever. Lizzie se roula en boule pour s'écarter le plus possible de cet homme.

Agatha courut jusqu'à elle, l'aida à se rhabiller et s'assura que tout allait bien pour elle. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête. Lizzie se serra contre elle et cacha son visage dans sa chemise. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il se passait entre les deux hommes, elle voulait oublier tout ça. Elle voulait juste revenir comme avant.

Et puis elle entendit un cri de douleur venant de House. Lizzie se redressa. House était par terre, se tenant la cuisse avec ses deux mains. Sa canne était près de lui, et Martin gisait par terre, sonné et le nez en sang. En voyant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, elle se releva vivement et alla chercher la canne le plus rapidement possible. Elle devait au moins faire quelque chose pour House.

Celui-ci en voyant qu'elle était près de lui, la canne tenue fermement dans la main, le regard inquiet pour lui, grogna. La vraie Cuddy, enfin libérée, serait partie de l'appartement en courant chercher de l'aide. Celle-ci était encore plus bornée et restait là, à le regarder.

-House…  
-Va-t-en. Vite ! Murmura-t-il méchamment.

Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle savait qu'il faisait ça pour son bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas le laisser ici.

-Ta jambe…

Elle sentit qu'elle partait en arrière avec la canne. La trop forte pression sur le bout de bois l'obligea à se relever, et à peine sur ses pieds, elle se fit plaquer violement contre le mur. Elle hoqueta de douleur en sentant le coin du radiateur contre sa colonne vertébrale. Elle vit Martin s'approcher d'elle, et elle se protégea avec la canne qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée une seule fois, tellement que ses ongles s'imprégnaient dedans. Elle essaya de le bloquer, mais il l'attrapa par le côté et la balança contre le mur adjacent où se trouvait l'étagère. Elle s'écroula instantanément au sol, inconsciente…  
_**  
TBC**_


	13. Chapter 13

La fin! Tout de suite après le précédent chapitre pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre (même pas du tout^^)

Chapitre 13:

Cuddy reprit difficilement connaissance. Elle avait horriblement mal au crâne. Ca lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs.  
Souvenirs…  
Elle se sentit tressaillir puis une main vint rapidement recouvrir la sienne. Elle sentit comme du bonheur l'envahir, sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis des mois. Elle voulut rire, sauter de joie, hurler son bonheur. Mais elle se contenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle les referma rapidement en sentant son mal de tête s'ajouter à un mal aux yeux.

-Lisa…

Cette voix. Elle n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier. Elle se força à ouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux et tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'homme qui se ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Que c'était bon de le voir avec d'autres yeux que ceux d'une prostituée dépressive.

-Tu te sens bien ?  
-Juste une migraine. Répondit-elle enjouée, la voix rauque.

Elle aurait pu lui annoncer qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, elle l'aurait dit sur le même ton. Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Tu as perdu connaissance après avoir été projetée contre une étagère.

Elle grimaça en se rappelant ce passage peu glorieux de sa vie. Et puis elle se permit à regarder attentivement House. Il avait un bandage au poignet, un œil au beurre noir. Mais rien qui n'avait l'air très inquiétant.

-Ta jambe…  
-Elle va bien, ne t'en fais pas…  
-Si je m'en fais. Sans vicodin, tu auras du mal à t'en remettre. Et je sais que tu as eu mal, ne me mens pas ! S'énerva quelque peu Cuddy.

House resta figé au début de sa phrase. Elle avait retrouvé la mémoire !

- Et, oui j'ai retrouvé la mémoire, mais je veux que tu prennes soin de toi ! Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée, prêtant peu d'attention au visage heureux de son compagnon. Certes, c'est moi qui suis dans un lit d'hôpital, mais tu aurais pu t'y retrouver aussi.  
-Lisa…  
-C'est que j'ai eu peur tu sais ! Je ne pouvais rien faire pour toi, et l'autre qui me courrait après. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ça s'est terminé.

House sourit. C'était bien sa Cuddy qui était devant lui. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et de se prendre pour la femme la plus solide du monde. Elle ne voulait peut être pas savoir comment ça s'était terminé, mais lui voulait savoir comment ça avait commencé maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire.

HHHH

Cuddy ouvrit la porte de sa maison pour la première fois depuis elle ne savait combien de temps. Rien n'avait changé de place, les factures à payer étaient toujours posées sur la table de l'entrée, les papiers d'inscription à la maternelle pour Rachel. Elle respira longuement, appréciant l'odeur fruitée de son logement. Elle se retourna pour prendre Rachel des bras de House et s'aventura dans le couloir menant aux chambres. Elle entra d'abord dans celle de Rachel pour la poser sur son tapis de jeu et se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle alluma la lumière et eut un flash. Elle se rappela de la dernière fois qu'elle y avait été. Sa chemise de nuit était sur le lit, intacte, à côté du pyjama de House. Elle se retourna en sentant une présence à côté d'elle et se colla un peu plus à House.

-Je t'avais dit que si tu n'étais pas prête…  
-Non, c'est très bien. Je voulais retourner chez moi de toute façon…

Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de House et il l'entoura de ses bras en embrasant le haut de sa tête. Depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé la mémoire il y a quelques jours, ils avaient été tout de suite plus proches, plus câlins. Elle retourna la regard vers sa chambre en soupirant.

-Chez nous… Murmura-t-elle.

House opina et ils restèrent un long moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que House prenne la parole, toujours tracassé par ce qu'il s'était passé il y a un peu plus d'un an.

-Comment tu…  
-T'es retrouvée sur le trottoir ? Termina-t-elle pour lui, amusée.

House acquiesça, choqué qu'elle sache lire dans ses pensées. Cuddy soupira, parut tout de suite plus triste, et se rendit dans la chambre de Rachel pour la préparer pour dormir. House l'avait suivie et attendait une réponse qui ne vint pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende dans la cuisine pour se préparer du thé. Une fois sa tasse prête, elle s'installa à la table du salon et attendit qu'il en fasse de même.

- Je venais tout juste de sortir du boulot. Il faisait nuit et je t'avais dit que je rentrerai par moi-même à la maison. Alors j'attendais le bus, il faisait hyper froid. On était peu nombreux à l'arrêt de bus, des vieilles personnes, des jeunes qui se rendaient à une fête, moi… Et lui. Je n'ai prêté attention à personne en particulier quand je suis montée dans le bus. Je suis allée tout de suite m'installer à l'arrière et j'ai sortit mon portable pour voir les derniers messages du boulot. »

« Le bus était pris dans les embouteillages et au moment où j'ai voulut t'envoyer un message pour te prévenir que j'allais être très en retard, il s'est assis à côté de moi. Il m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué mon énervement, et je lui ai répondu que j'avais passé une très longue et épuisante journée et que ma famille m'attendait à la maison. »

« Il m'a souri et m'a dit qu'on pouvait descendre à la prochaine station et qu'il me montrerait un autre chemin. Je ne me suis pas posée de questions et je l'ai simplement suivi dehors. Je voulais simplement rentrer au chaud. Je ne voyais rien et je ne pouvais donc ne faire confiance qu'à lui et il avait l'air apaisant et rassurant bizarrement. »

« Je l'ai suivi un long moment, cherchant des yeux les noms des rues, mais il allait très vite et j'avais l'impression qu'on allait dans le mauvais sens. On s'éloignait de tout. Alors je me suis excusée un moment pour chercher mon portable pour t'envoyer un autre message pour venir me chercher, mais il a hurlé que non, m'a attrapé les mains, m'a pris le portable des mains et m'a obligé à le suivre jusqu'à la prochaine rue qui était en fait un cul-de-sac. »

« J'avais hyper peur, et tous les scénarios les plus horribles passaient dans ma tête. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs et je ne pouvais rien faire. Il m'a poussée contre le mur et m'a regardé avec beaucoup d'attention. Alors c'est là qu'il a dit quelque chose que je n'avais pas compris tel quel sur le moment mais que je comprends maintenant. Il a dit que j'étais parfaite pour le rôle et que j'allais faire sensation. Il releva le regard vers moi, un regard qui me glaça le sang, et il m'assomma violement avec les deux mains. Sous l'effet de la surprise et de la douleur, j'ai perdu connaissance. Et ma mémoire. »

House ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle l'entoura un peu plus fort avec ses bras pour le sentir plus près de lui. Elle sentit sa bouche contre son cou et elle ferma les yeux pour s'en imprégner. Enfin des baisers qui ne la dégoûtaient pas et qui lui faisaient plutôt envie. Elle gémit légèrement et murmura, mutine :

- J'ai envie de toi…

House sourit à cette phrase et l'attira à lui lorsqu'il s'assit sur sa chaise. Elle s'installa doucement à califourchon sur lui, n'appuyant pas trop sur sa jambe droite et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Le baiser au départ doux et amoureux se transforma en un baiser sauvage et passionné. Ils sentirent leur désir enfoui depuis des mois se réveiller en eux de façon volcanique. Ils sentaient leur corps se réchauffer de façon exponentielle. Et ils savaient qu'ils étaient incapables de bouger de cette chaise..

Pendant que House faisait glisser le chemisier de Cuddy, celle-ci malaxait fortement le membre tendu de son compagnon, les mains franchement dans son caleçon. Et il ne s'en trouvait que plus impatient. N'en pouvant plus de ces vêtements masculins gênants, elle les retira rapidement en se levant légèrement pour les enlever en même temps. House en profita pour retirer la jupe large de Cuddy. Il n'était plus qu'en t-shirt et elle en soutien-gorge et shorty.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, savourant la vision sexy qu'ils avaient devant eux et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent toujours avec le même entrain. Le soutien-gorge ne fit pas long feu, et la cuisine se remplit rapidement de gémissements féminins. Sous l'effet du plaisir, Cuddy se mouvait sur les jambes de House, son sexe contre le sien à travers le tissu superflu de son sous-vêtement. D'un geste ample, elle lui retira son t-shirt et se colla totalement à lui, se ventousant presque à son torse.

House passa une main jusqu'au sexe de Cuddy, le caressa légèrement à travers le tissus, écarta le shorty et put s'activer à la combler avec ses doigts de pianiste. Elle criait toujours un peu plus fort, penchait la tête vers l'arrière et s'agrippait plus fermement à lui, signe qu'elle était prête. Lui, de son côté, n'avait jamais été aussi tendu de sa vie. Alors il retira sa main et la fit passer dans le cou de Cuddy pour redresser sa tête et l'obliger à le regarder.

Elle sourit, fit passer ses jambes dans les barreaux de la chaise pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui et pour lui permettre de se glisser en elle. Ils gémirent de plaisir en même temps lorsqu'il s'ancra totalement en elle. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois, mais plus doucement et longuement qu'avant. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes, et la chaise commençait à émettre des bruits qui annonçaient sa mort prochaine. Mais les deux amants ne s'en souciaient guère.

Cuddy avait imposé son rythme au début, un rythme lascif et lent, trop lent pour House qui prit les commandes et qui allait maintenant plus vite et variait ses entrées dans l'antre de sa compagne. Il ne tarda pas à trouver son point G et la sentit aux limites du plaisir. Ses mollets étaient presque devenus blancs à force de les serrer autour des barreaux de la chaise.

Un dernier coup de rein et elle hurla son plaisir entrecoupé du nom de son compagnon. Les parois de Cuddy ne pouvant être autant serrées autour de lui, et ses baisers doux sur son visage firent qu'il arriva au but peu après lui aussi.

Il relâcha d'un coup tous ses muscles et entoura le buste de Cuddy de ses bras. Elle s'était lovée à lui, toujours ventousée à son torse et s'imprégnait de son odeur, les yeux fermés, la bouche contre son épaule. Elle soupira un peu, refusant le sommeil qui la gagnait pour ne pas s'endormir sur lui et l'obliger ainsi à en faire de même sur une chaise inconfortable, et dit tout bas :

-Voilà une chose que je n'aurais jamais pu oublier…

_****__**FIN!**_


End file.
